


White Rose Conffesion

by MamiSalami20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiSalami20/pseuds/MamiSalami20
Summary: Ruby tells Weiss how she really feels.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	White Rose Conffesion

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did when I had Request on Patreon.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Edited by lustigkurre

Weiss was writing down some notes in her notebook. She usually took the time to revisit the notes she took and to rewrite them in a much cleaner and concise manner. 

Ruby was on her bed reading her book and taking notes as well. Weiss was a good influence in that way. 

When Ruby finished with her note taking she stretched and looked over at Weiss with a goofy grin. She loved Weiss and she wanted to tell her but how do you tell the girl that has everything you like her. She didn't feel she had much to offer but she hoped that she could at least make her smile. She hopped off her bed and tapped Weiss shoulder.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss said as she finished what she was doing.

"Oh I was just thinking we should get something to eat. I'll get us a burger and a smoothie or soda." Ruby said with a smile.

Weiss looked at her, her eyes softened and she smiled at her. "Sure Ruby I'd like that." 

With that Ruby left to go get some burgers. She got a bacon cheeseburger and a lettuce wrap cheeseburger for Weiss. She then got a papaya smoothie and a soda for herself. She collected everything and went back to the dorm. 

Weiss was opening the window to let some fresh air in. She smiled as she looked out at Vale. She loved being at Beacon Academy. It helped her in so many ways, not just academically. 

Ruby walked in and smiled at the sight before her. Weiss looked so beautiful against the setting sun. Her hair glowed and her skin sparkled, almost due to her power. She loved this sight and took a picture on her scroll. 

"Here I got us the food." Ruby gasped softly as she closed in on Weiss seeing her glow and looking all kinds of beautiful. 

Weiss smirked a little and took her burger and smoothie. "Hmm thanks Ruby." She moved a few strands of hair of Ruby's bangs away from her face. She then pushed one behind her ear and rubbed Ruby's ear softly before she let go and sipped on her smoothie.

Ruby blushed hard but began to eat her burger. She loved the taste of it, so good with the bacon and cheese.

They ate in silence looking out the window then Ruby had a bright idea.

"Why don't we go to the movies. And then go eat ice cream!" Ruby said excitedly. 

Weiss looked at her and shook her head smiling. 

"That sounds like a date Ruby, are you asking me out?" Weiss smirked.

"Uh yeah I guess I am yeah. We can go out on our first date tonight!" Ruby smiled brightly.

Weiss chuckled. "Alright Ruby. We’ll go but first let me change clothes to jeans and a shirt."

Ruby nodded and said she needed to change clothes as well. Ruby took the bathroom first and changed to black skinny jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt with a rose on it and a red and black hoodie. She looked different but in a good way. 

Weiss smiled at seeing Ruby before she went into the bathroom and changed to tight dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt that had the Schnee emblem on it. She put on a bit of lip gloss and out she went. 

Ruby blushed and offered her hand to Weiss who smiled and took it. They went out hand in hand towards the air transport. When they got there they gave a ticket that they got from a ticket dispenser. They boarded and stood looking out a window.

Weiss cuddled a bit with Ruby during the flight and Ruby held Weiss close. This wasn't the first time they did this. Somehow Ruby was the only one that could show physical affection to Weiss Schnee.

Weiss looked at the city below as she cuddled more in to Ruby, her head on her shoulder. 

Ruby smiled and held Weiss by her side. 

"What movie are we going to watch?" Weiss asked.

"Hmmm don't know. I think the new Grimm Wars is up."

"Hmmm of course I can watch it I enjoyed the first two you showed me." Weiss said yawning a bit.

Ruby smiled and held Weiss a bit tighter. Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's shoulder. Ruby blushed and looked at Weiss.

"Hey Weiss I … I got something to tell you."

"Hmmm what is it?" Weiss looked into silver eyes.

"I like you, I mean I really really like you. Weiss you make me smile and turn into mush. You brighten up my day just from seeing you. You make me a better person and Weiss will you go out with me as my girlfriend?"

Weiss was stunned but soon recovered and nodded. "Yes Ruby I'll be your girlfriend. It's nothing but an honor to be your girlfriend." 

Ruby smiled and Weiss kissed Ruby softly for the first time. The aircraft stopped and they left to go to the movie theater. They walked hand in hand completely in love. 

Once they got to the movie they bought two tickets for Grimm Wars III. Weiss got the sides and nachos for them and Ruby got some sour candy for herself. When they got to their theater room they went all the way to the back and sat cuddled in a love seat almost. 

They began eating their nachos as the advertisements and movie trailers began to play. Ruby loved the nachos and ate three at a time. Weiss had been nice enough to buy extra cheese. 

Weiss ate from her own tray and wondered if this was really real. Ruby had confessed her love for her, she had said yes to being her girlfriend but she had to wonder what would her father say to this. It didn't matter much anyways because she was living her own life and being with those she truly cared about. In the end this was what she truly wanted and there was nothing or no one stopping her from being happy.

Ruby laughed at some kids movie that was playing in the trailers and Weiss couldn't help but smile. Ruby was still such a pure childlike spirit.

Ruby looked at Weiss and kissed her. Weiss blushed and kissed back. It was a sweet and short kiss but to them it meant everything. 

The movie soon started and Weiss held Ruby's hand. Ruby watched the movie but from the corner of her eye she could see Weiss on her scroll and eyebrows scrunched in deep thought. She turned to her and asked in a hushed whisper "What's wrong?" 

"Oh nothing it’s just dad that wants us to go to a family dinner soon before the break. I was talking to Winter and she says she's going because of mom and Whitley. So I guess I'll be going too." Weiss sighed, she could never truly be free she thought, at least right now she was free and she finished messaging Winter and turned off her scroll.

Ruby kissed Weiss temple and then down her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, then her mouth. slowly at first then much deeper and with more gusto.

Weiss placed a hand on Ruby's side as Ruby almost climbed on top of Weiss as they continued kissing. The movie forgotten till a explosion and roar happened and they stopped. Ruby looked at Weiss and touched her cheek tenderly. 

She got back in her seat and watched the rest of the movie but this time Weiss was with her head on her shoulder. As Ruby rubbed the back of Weiss hand with her thumb.

After the movie ended they left the theater and went to get some ice cream. Ruby decided on Chocolate Chip and Weiss decided on Birthday Cake Batter. They sat outside at one of the picnic tables. 

Ruby digged in to her ice cream while Weiss looked at her smiling and enjoying her own ice cream. Ruby looked at Weiss and kissed her cheek with cold lips. Weiss blushed and kissed Ruby’s lips tasting the ice cream on them. This was her lovable dolt, one she would not trade nor sell for anything. Not even her father could deter her from being with Ruby Rose.  
In the end she had captured her heart long ago and this was her life now. Just the way she liked it.

The End


End file.
